To be a Regular or be a Failure
by Kakitama41694
Summary: A Challenge hard and will change the Regulars in a hard way if they lose they break up and they stop being Regulars. RyoxSaku, AnnxMomoxOCxKamio love square!, And RegularsxOCS, actionhumorromance
1. The new girl

This is my first story in Prince of Tennis and here

Summary: Most school has their best players as boys but Seigaku has more who has the right to be a true Regular. RyoxSaku, AnnxMomoxOCxKamio love square! And Regulars x OCS, action/humor/romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ohjisama doesn't belong me. If I do their will be enough girls for the regulars not with them being with each other No offense to Yaoi fans and someone will be dead already

Japanese words used:

Arigatou Thank you

Kun- way of saying for boys in your age group or younger then you boys

San way of respect to older people

Chan- way of saying for younger or same age people mostly use for girls

Sumimasen Sorry

Senpais Seniors Terms of schools

Sukai Sky name

Shokku Shock name

Sugoi Incredible

Ossan Old man/lady

Ba-chan-Grandma

Baka Stupid

Kyaputen Captain

* * *

Walking to the Seigaku middle school was freshman Sakuno Ryuzaki who parts of the girls' tennis team who with her friend Tomoka. "The Regulars have it hard right Sakuno-chan and really hard on Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said.

"Ryoma-kun has it tough and the Senpais too have it tough." Replied Sakuno.

"Excuse me you two." The two girls face back to see a girl who seems one or two years' older then they she had silver hair some in a bun, on her face were her red eyes, she was wearing the girl's uniform for Seigaku and also was wearing a one strip tennis bag. "I have a question my name is Sukai Shokku Last, First name. I transfer to Seigaku I need help to find the principal office." The girl said.

" Sure Sukai-san it that way," said Sakuno.

"Thanks, oh I have another question does this place have a tennis club for girls." Said Sukai.

"One is run by my grandma though most of them are as strong as are regulars who all males." Sakuno said.

"So theirs are some strong ones huh, sugoi this will be fun arigatou for all of this information." Sukai said with a glare. Then she heads to the principal office.

"That girl what could she is thinking maybe, she wants beat Ryoma-sama and the other yeh right Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka said. Sakuno wasn't listening, She just watches Shokku walks away.

The school went just a normal day and pass like one too.

After school, Girls' tennis courts.

In the tennis courts for girls were Sakuno practicing her serve but was missing the shot terribly. "If I focus, I can maybe do it just, please try hard Sakuno," Sakuno said. She did just that shoot the ball but it didn't have enough power and hit on the net. She sighs for her attempt and notice noise on the other side it wasn't from the boys' side, and it was just across the courts.

What she saw was a silver hair girl who was wearing a bun facing two others the girl did her serve and the ball goes in a pattern which was zigzag, which also the other two wasn't able to catch and the ball shoots in court and away. "Six games to love! Winner Sukai-senpei!" Went the judge.

The crowd went in sparks. "That her 6th win today and all against seniors with those many wins she could be in the regulars!"It was the most clear thing heard in the crowd.

" Any more who wants to battle me come on I want a match to last for an hour not 20-30 min I wonder if the Regulars are accepting challenges?" Sukai said with her racket hold her racket behind her neck.

"Sukai-san sorry but their in training they can't have any matches." Sakuno said.

"Oh it you um . . . what your name again." Said Sukai.

"Sumimasen my name Sakuno Ryuzaki, "As Sakuno announced her name.

" Okay Saku-chan damn though about the Regulars they seem to be the talk of the school I'm aware of the amazement of the regulars, I am really sure want to play them." Sukai replied.

"In a fair match yes you can Sukai-senpai," said an old voice. The voice belongs to old woman Sumaire, "My name is Sumaire and I'm the coach here and I'm so sorry but they can't let the regulars play now but before I go on you have anything to say Sukai-senpai."

"Hey Ossan I wonder why their no girls in the regular maybe if I challenge them, then maybe I can become one of them." Sukai said.

Sumaire seems to be in deep though and then said, "I know I give you a challenge you make a team of nine all great in tennis and being girls I make you the captain of them you fight in Challenges against the regulars, one is facing them in a match if your team win the overall average of them you get to be Regulars."

"Baa-chan you can't be serious they crush H." said Sakuno.

"Saku-chan please should be quiet down okay Ossan I agree to the terms I do all those training in two months " Said Sukai confidently.

"All-right two months all right that a deal no more or less all right." Said Sumaire as she walks away.

The crowd was gossiping on whom she picks to be as Sukai made her way to Sakuno and begin to speak, "My first member will be your Saku-chan Ossan." Said Sukai.

"Me Sukai-senpai their better players understand that this could be important to your life," Sakuno said.

Sukai hit Sakuno on the head with as she said, "BAKANO I say you are in it okay understand and if you worry I just train you two no 5x as strong with time it will pay off and maybe I should think how a training schedule goes how should I train your maybe 30 serve swings, 20 laps, 40 smashes, 10 lops, four practice matches, 25 front and back hand and maybe a special training for every day so multiplying it by five makes 150 serve swings, 100 laps, 20 practice matches, 125 front and backs which make 250 that should be the training each day got that Sakuno." Said Sukai.

Sakuno was shock how high the training is though true they have two months but each day was all of that and of course for Sakuno's course will almost kill anybody. "Arigatou for the membership Kyaputen I'll do my best," Sakuno said. "How am I supposed to beat Ryoma-kun and the others even with the training," Sakuno though?

"Training start tomorrow morning gets lots of sleep. And try find girls who accept my invention goodbye Saku-chan," Said Sukai went away waving her hand, Sakuno knows that it may be hard but an interesting time with Sukai-senpai.

* * *

Yes the first chapter had no regulars sorry they appear next chapter some interactions with the girls and the Regulars. Sukai Shokku means sky shock I know weird huh don't ask. 


	2. The Beast

Next chapter as said they're some interaction with the Regulars and the girls

Japanese new words:

Neko: Cat

Inu: Dog

Gekido - Rage Kemono - Beast Name

Daijobu - Are you okay/ I'm okay

Mamushi - a nickname meaning Viper, Use for Kaidoh

Mada Mada Dane - Ryoma trademark phrase means no, not yet

Ochibi - Eiji's nickname for Ryoma means Shorty

Nya - Japanese cats' SOUNDS, Use by Eiji

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Prince of Tennis/ Tennis no Ohjisama back then I don't own it now right?

* * *

_Morning Seigaku jr. High_

" Come on BAKANO, those lops aren't right here another ball" Sukai said as she shot a ball to Sakuno who try to counter it with a lop but when shoot it land in the net and stop.

"Sorry Sukai-senpai I'm sorry that it a pain to train me." Sakuno said, as Sakuno put her head down to Sukai.

Sukai sighs at the fail attempt from the freshman and move to her partner side and hit her with her own racket and begin to speak, "Saku-chan hey I pick you so I train until you can be great at tennis got that BAKANO and we still have work with your front and back hand before school start." Said Sukai as went back to her side to shoot another ball.

_At the gate of Seigaku still morning_

Tezuka was in front of the school when he notices the school gate is open and walking from the school was Ryuzaki-sensei. "Sensei the gate is open for what purpose and who was it the Regulars?" Tezuka asks in his usual stern voice.

"I open the gate for my granddaughter & and her friend who training you know what I said at training after-school at practice." Ryuzaki said. Tezuka nods to agree about what she told them.

_Yesterday Boys' tennis club_

"WHAT!" It was the word that spread though the whole court, but the Regulars' voices were the loudest of all of them.

"Wait a minute, another team of Regulars from Seigaku girls' tennis team is going to challenge and if those Regulars win we not regulars no more and they become the true Regulars," Momo shouts out.

"Fsssh where have you been other then stating the obvious when we just heard it in our face" Kaidoh said.

"Shut up Mamushi, and stop Fsssh around too then," said Momo back. They keep on arguing for some time.

"You two 40 laps around now!" Tezuka commanded they made way to run and started.

"Why does this team want to fight us can't they just join us or enter the Ranking matches some time ago?" Oishi questioned about this new team.

" When the girls' tennis club was established, they asked not to enter the Ranking matches or be Regulars unless it a special thing this is special as I ask personally and they agree and I'm sure they want it girls only not some boys & girls and also I want to see the team will be with girls regulars." Said Ryuzaki.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma's favorite phrase went, "So we get a practice match for next rounds of matches," when he said that he made his face invisible.

"Ochibi underestimates them I they could defeat you easily if they train hard Nya," said Eiji to Ryoma.

"You two we shouldn't over or under estimates them," said Takashi, "We should train now to be preparing of them," Takashi grabs his racket then . . . "BURNING, WE WILL BEAT THOSE KIDS NO MATTERS HOW WEAK OR STRONG THEY ARE, COME ON BABY!"

"So a match between schoolmates sounds like it could be entertaining" Fuji said in his usual calm tone he has.

"When I have time, I'll take data of them to see how tough they are," Said Inui Saduharu with his flashing glasses.

" Stop talking all of you 80 laps around the court." Tezuka calls out as everybody starts their laps.

_END Flashback _

"They train this early for the sake of Seigaku." Sumaire said as she looks up to the sky.

_Lunch Break Seigaku jr. high_

Kaidoh a member of the Regular was walking though the hall to get to practice, "fsshhh" the sound Kaidoh made. As he goes to practice, he turns to a corner then he . . .

**BANG**!

Kaidoh went tumbling to the floor. "Fsssh, watch where your going!" Kaidoh shouts out. The person he falls to was a girl wearing the Seigaku uniform she had white hair by 1 inch out of her neck was its range her eyes seem soulless with its brown color. She picks up her books she drops when she put into Kaidoh and bow then she went her own way. "Hmm that Baka girl just making me tumble, she needs to scan her path before going where she could tumble someone."

_Tennis court for Seigaku girls'_

IT was crowded by girls wanting to join the new team to fight the real regulars or just see them up close. Sukai didn't let them join unless. They take one game from her some came close but didn't make the cut. "Seven games to zero Sukai-senpai wins." Sakuno said.

"Just one game is it that hard it getting borrrrrrrrrring yoh Saku-chan who next." Sukai said.

"They're more all juniors for the next 20 matches."

"Twenty more matches huh all right listen up!" Sukai said. "You fight Saku-chan if you take the match from her you can fight me and if you get one point you become a regular." Sakuno was shock at this announcement and look at her senpai, "No need to worry they won't be able to get a point from me . . . "

"I'm late so late for the matches!" Say a voice running though the hall. The voice belongs to senior Gekido Kemono with red hair with two hair clips on her head."Well this is getting no where all right time for a shortcut by the window I'll make it."She open a window then jumps out of it to the fresh air and fall down.

"The data for those girls I should be able to get it today and maybe changes are needed training to counter them." Inui said walking on the school ground.

"Yeh it times going downs" Gekido said as she fell down Inui looks at the sight above him and then . . .

THWACK!

"I hit someone well no time to lose sumimasen Fall Breaker!" she says getting up to run and stepping on Inui's notebook and Saduharu he just fell . . . asleep.

_Girls' tennis court_

"Seven games to six games Saku-chan won!" announced Sukai, She was unaware of the panting Sakuno who just fought her 20th match today some she won some, but mostly she lost.

"Sukai-senpai my body it feels so numbs and I finish my 20th match can you go back to become the match." Sakuno pleaded as she sweats a lot.

"Sakuno-chan!" a voice from the crowd yell out, who it was her friend Tomoka, "Daijobu Sakuno-chan so the rumor was true you enter the regulars to fight Ryoma-sama." She said as drag her friend to the sideline.

"All-right Saku-chan I go do the matches from here now whom next!" she announced as Sukai search the crowd for more challenges all she sees were some defeated girls from the battles.

"I want to fight you!" said a rushing voice, then a shadow jumps on some people's heads and land in the court, "Me Gekido Kemono nice to meet you!"

"Wait a moment isn't that girl who is fairly popular you know the wild one Gekido right though she way too rash right Sakuno?" Said Tomoka. Sakuno nods in agreement of Tomoka's explanation

"A rash one okay I accept and if you beat me one game I will let you join my team." Sukai said as she gets her racket.

"One too easy two games and if I win 4 I become vice-captain all right!" Gekido said to Sukai.

"Two all right deal okay let this match start and don't think of that four you won't make it." Sukai said. Being Sakuno too tired Tomoka goes to the Referee chair and did the match judging and start to say, "The match between Sukai-senpai & Gekido-senpai will begin now" The 2 girls shake hands and begin to start Gekido begins with the serve.

"All right let do this!" Gekido said and serve the ball.

"Don't take me easy!" Sukai said as she hit the ball back.

"All right time hit high up!" Said as Gekido as she lops the ball to the sky.

" Too easy" said Sukai as she smashes the ball. What she didn't notice is how Gekido disappears, "What where she goes!"

"Over here!" Gekido said as she jumps up from the ground when the ball was above her. "GEKIDO NEKO!" As Gekido hit the ball to a 100 percent powerful lop which land at the back-line score her a point.

"Love - 15!" Tomoka yells out to the score of the match.

"That the Gekido Neko the powerful lop of Gekido-senpai" yell a member of the crowd.

"It's time for my next move Shokku." Said Gekido as she said as she spins the ball clockwise as she hit the ball "Kemono!" Sukai tried counter the ball but it didn't work her racket just fly out.

"Love - 30!" Tomoka announces the score again

"That Kemono the powers serve which could break though nets!" said another member of the crowd.

"What wrong Shokku your not as strong as everyone said." Said Gekido as the match continues . . .

Each point was the same as the score was made by Gekido

"Love-40!" Tomoka yells out as the ball land at Sukai's side again. And again, "zero games to one game." Even as Sukai's serve "Love - 15", and again "Love 30!" It didn't stop "Love-40"

"Now it time for my true power Kemono-chan!" Sukai said.

"Finally I sense how you weaken yourself let go.! " Everyone was shock how Sukai said it isn't her true power and she just play with Gekido.

Sukai shot a serve which land at the back-line. "Fifth teen, forty!" Tomoka said.

"So this is your true power all right next one!" Said Gekido said, Sukai starts to serve again but this time Gekido lop the ball.

"You challenge me right, huh all right!" Sukai shot the ball with a smash as Gekido shows another Gekido Neko."No way your going gets it this time ha!" Sukai ran to the ball and hit the ball and she hit a front-hand shoot which leave to another score.

"Thirty, forty!" Call out Tomoka again to the scores of the match.

"Now my turn to show my serve!" Sukai said as she throws the ball up high up to the clods as everyone looks at the sky as the ball goes down fast but before the ball goes to her range she raises her arm with the racket and when she balls reach as far as her arm go she hit it. "Shooting Star!" As the ball shoot to Gekido but it bounces right in front of her and shoot out under her legs.

"40 -40" Tomoka yells out.

"Kemono-chan can your pure power, defeat my final shoot or else you could miss it and get six games to one come on this my challenge." Said Sukai

"If the Seigaku regulars are strong as you that be so much fun fighting so I want to defeat your shoot!" said Gekido, Sukai smirks as she shoots another serve it was too strong to counter with no normal move but Kemono didn't want to give up."Now it times release my new tech smash," As the ball shoot to her she put her racket in her mouth and rush to the ball. "Gekido INU!" She did a smash which score's Kemono other game.

"Game to Gekido 0 games - 2!" Tomoka yells.

"Hey you ref, and I want to ask for me to forfeit." Gekido told to Tomoka the put her racket out of her mouth. Everyone was surprise at the comment she made. "Shokku is strong. I can't defeat her to four games."

"All right Gekido-senpai forfeit match to Sukai-senpai!" Tomoka announces as she gets off the chair.

"You were able to make the two games so your in Gekido" Sukai said as she raises his hand to shake Gekido but she didn't shake it. "Are you tired from the match what wrong?" Gekido was looking at the left and she saw a senior by the name Tezuka.

"Sukai you did came to Seigaku the rematch is what your looking for right?"Tezuka said to Sukai, "I accept" as he walks away.

"Sukai-senpai what is he talking about," Sakuno said as she slowly stands up.

Sukai smirked and chuckles as she said, "So he going to agree to my rematch this battle just becomes funnier."

* * *

Dang it took me while to make the moves and what. Is it steps though I made it? . . . 


End file.
